As an exemplary vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. This vacuum fluorescent DISPLAY is an active matrix type vacuum fluorescent display in which a plurality of fluorescent substance-coated anodes are arranged in a matrix pattern, a positive voltage is selectively applied to these anodes to cause thermoelectrons emitted from a cathode filament to collide with the fluorescent substance on arbitrary anodes, whereby a luminous display of a desired image is performed.